Bom Dia
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Clark leva seu pai para fazer exames em Metropolis e passa um dia com Lois.


**Titulo:** Bom Dia (Good Day)

**Autora:** Lois Lane

**Tradução:** Lois Lane (Ana Julia Silva)

**E-mail: **Gente num faz mal nenhum mandar um e-mail falando se gostou ou não...Infelizmente eu não tenho o e-mail a autora, mas recomendo que visitem o site dela e deixem seu recadinho. Não custa nada e mostra pro autor que ele está no caminho certo.

**Site:** http/ Clark/Lois Romance, PG - Livre

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não pertence a mim, eu estou apenas fazendo a tradução. Os personagens também não pertencem a mim e nem a autora, mas sim, a Warner e aos seus criadores, pois esta historia foi criada sem fins lucrativos, ela tem como objetivo alegrar apenas os fãs.

**Resumo:** Clark leva seu pai para fazer exames em Metropolis e passa um dia com Lois.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu estava muito frustrada quando Clark e Jonathan foram para Metropolis em "Run" e Clark não encontrou Lois lá, então eu decidi escrever sobre isso.

-------------

Clark ia para Metropolis com Jonathan por que ele precisava fazer uma bateria de exames para ver se ele estava bem depois de ficar em coma durante longos três meses.

O dia estava quente e Clark suava demais. Jonathan olhou para ele depois dele entrarem no prédio.

"Filho...Por que não dá uma caminhada?" Ele perguntou para um Clark surpreso. "Isso levará um dia todo! Isso é chato demais. Você não precisa ficar esperando comigo por todo esse tempo! Eu sou um homem crescido!"

"Mas pai..."

"Sem reclamações, Clark! Eu quero você fazendo qualquer coisa divertida só para mudar." O pai sorri. "Quando eu terminar aqui eu ligo para você, ok?"

"Ok!" Clark disse quando ele viu Jonathan entrar no elevador. "Eu verei você no final do dia!"

Clark saiu do prédio olhou em volta sabendo o que iria fazer. Isso era perto do meio-dia e ele já estava com fome. Ele queria ir ao caminhão do Jonathan para pegar sua jaqueta do colegial por causa do tempo que poderia mudar. Ele decidiu olhar qualquer lugar onde pudesse comer, quando ele observou que o hospital ficava perto da Metropolis University. Esse não era o mesma faculdade onde Lois estava estudando? Ele perguntou para si. Então decidiu entra no prédio e dar uma olhada em volta.

A faculdade era maravilhosa e tão grande. Ele pediu para estudas lá quando ele pudesse. Inesperadamente, ele estava na lanchonete perguntando por alguma coisa para comer quando Lois chegou com alguns amigos. Ela já tinha notado e vinha falar com ele.

"Smallville...O que está fazendo por aqui? Está me espionando?" Ela pergunta surpresa.

"Olá Lois! É bom vê-la também!" Clark sorri para ela. "Não, estou aqui com meu pai. Ele está no hospital fazendo alguns testes e ele insistiu que eu desse uma volta até o fim do dia!"

Lois estava vestindo uma camiseta amarela e jeans que combinava com Clark que vestia uma camisa de flanela azul e sua jaqueta vermelha e amarela.

"Bem, você não tem idéia de como gastar cinco horas em Metropolis?"

"Nenhuma idéia!" Ele diz em tom frustrado.

"Eu suponho que você se perdeu de casa, garoto do campo! Vamos lá...Eu sei onde nós podemos ir."

Lois levou Clark para o edifício do Planeta Diário onde Lois teria uma entrevista para um emprego.

"Por que estamos indo aqui no Planeta Diário?"

"Bem...Não conte ainda a Chloe, mas depois que eu vim da sua pequena cidade, eu decidi pegar o jornalismo como meu principal interesse depois de todos."

"Eu sabia que você tinha gostado. Você será uma grande jornalista Lois!" Clark diz sorrindo.

"Obrigada, Smallville!" Ela cora. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho uma entrevista com Perry White. Você vem comigo e depois nós passeamos. O que você acha?" Ela pergunta para ele.

"Perry White? Eu o conheço."

"Você o que?"

"Sim. Ano passado ele esteve em Smallville. Pergunte a Chloe."

"Claro. Ela me contou sobre quando ela passou um fim de semana no meu apartamento."

Eles entraram no elevador e Lois pressionou o botão da redação. Clark estava um pouco nervoso por ver Perry White de novo, mas ele decidiu lutar contra seus medos.

"Eu penso que é uma grande idéia sair depois de sua entrevista Lois." Ele disse dando um beijo na face dela. "Isso é para dar boa sorte."

Lois corou e sorriu. "Obrigada!"

Quando eles chegaram na sala da redação, Perry gritava com sua equipe. "Onde na Terra eu encontrarei qualquer jornalista esperto nesta amaldiçoada cidade?"

"Olá, Senhor White. Não, eu estou aqui com minha amiga Lois!" Clark explica para ele.

"Lois?" Perry pergunta confuso.

"Lois Lane! Eu tenho uma entrevista para emprego marcada com o senhor, Senhor White!" Lois explica para ele com um sorriso simpático.

"Ah! Claro! Lois Lane, a nova caloura da Metropolis University. Venha comigo, querida."

"Clark, você poderia esperar por mim?" Lois pergunta para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Claro, Lois. Não se preocupe!"

Clark começou a olhar em volta da redação do Planeta Diario. Ele ficou espantado com o tamanho e com a quantidade de jornalistas trabalhando lá. Clark se maravilharia se um dia ele pudesse trabalhar ali.

Repentinamente, seu celular tocou e ele respondeu pensando que era seu pai.

"Alô, pai?" Ele pergunta antes de ouvir a pessoa na outra linha.

"Alô Clark! Sou eu!" Ele reconhece a voz de Chloe.

"Alô Chloe. Como vai você?"

"Eu estou bem. Sua mãe me disse que está em Metropolis com seu pai!"

"Sim, eu estou. Neste momento meu pai está no hospital fazendo alguns testes. Eu estou no Planeta Diário com Lois agora mesmo!"

"Planeta Diário? O que você está fazendo ai?"

Clark quase conta a ela sobre a entrevista de Lois, mas ele lembrou quando ela perguntou se não poderia falar para Chloe sobre isso. "Visitando...Lois está escrevendo um papel sobre o Planeta."

"Ohhhh...Isso não é fantastico, Clark?" Chloe pergunta a ele. Naquele momento Clark não podia ver a face dela, mas sabia que Chloe estava sorrindo.

"Sim, você está bem Chloe. Este lugar é apavorante!"

"Oh...Eu já ia esquecendo! Lex está aqui comigo no Torch. Ele quer falar com você por um momento!"

"Alô Clark, como está Metropolis?" Lex pergunta do outro lado da linha.

"Quente!" Clark responde a ele. "O que é, Lex?"

"Quando você voltar pode lembrar de parar na mansão? Eu quero mostrar para você algumas coisas!" Lex pergunta muito ancioso.

"Claro!" Clark acenava com a cabeça.

"Grande! Eu falo com você depois, eu tenho que ir. Fale com Chloe de novo!"

"Alô Clark. Bem...Diga-me qualquer coisa. Você viu Perry White? Eu sei que ele é o novo editor chefe daí. O que é curioso, huh?"

"Sim. Mas eu não pude falar muito com ele. Ele está numa entrevista de emprego agora."

"Eu aposto que eles estão contratando qualquer um para colocar no meu lugar desde quando Lionel colocou fogo em mim." Chloe suspira. "Clark, você poderia perguntar para a Lois se pode entregar a você o envelope que eu esqueci no apartamento dela na ultima vez que eu estive ai? Eu preciso disso!"

"Claro, Chloe!" Clark sorri quando ele avista Lois e Perry saírem da sala. "Eu vou ter que ir agora Chloe! Nós conversamos depois, ok?"

"Tudo bem. Ohhh...Diga para a Lois ligar para mim. Eu preciso falar com ela!"

"Sem problemas! Bye Chloe!" Clark diz antes de desligar o telefone. "Bem...Como foi?" ele pergunta a Lois.

" Isso é maravilhoso, Clark. Eu mostrei para ele alguns artigos que eu escrevi para o Torch e ele disse que dará para mim o trabalho aqui!"

"Lois...Isso é maravilhoso! Eu estou feliz por você!" Clark diz com um sorriso alegre. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Ajudar nos arquivos...para organizar eles, mas quando eu estiver com mais experiência aqui eu poderei ter uma coluna ou qualquer coisa!"

"Isso é realmente bom! Ouça, Chloe ligou. Ela perguntou para mim se você poderia me entregar um envelope que ela esqueceu em seu apartamento na última vez que ela esteve aqui."

"Legal. Nós podemos pegar qualquer coisa para comer e depois podemos ir lá!"

"Ela disse para você ligar para ela" Clark informou ela.

"Eu aposto que é para falar sobre o 18º aniversario dela. Você poderia dizer a ela que eu não esqueceria por nada neste mundo. Ei, você pode me ajudar a organizar uma festa surpresa para ela?"

" Claro. Quando você voltar para Smallville nós podemos ver isso." Clark disse com um sorriso. "Isso será bom para ter-la de volta."

Perry veio falar com eles.

"Bem...Senhorita Lane já contou para você?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Sim, eu estou feliz por que Lois trabalhará aqui."

"Você sabe Kent...Quando você e a senhorita Sullivan saírem da faculdade, você liga para mim. Eu irei querer você trabalhando aqui também!"

"Mesmo?" Clark perguntou sem crer.

"Claro. Você é um bom garoto e salvou minha vida várias vezes quando estava em Smallville. Você merece uma chance. Além do que, seus artigos estão bom. Eles querem o melhor mas isso somente uma matéria do time."

"Obrigado, Senhor White! Eu tenho que ir agora, mas obrigado novamente! Chloe irá dar pulos quando eu falar para ela!"

Lois e Clark entraram no elevador e ele pressionou o botão para baixo quando Lois deu para ele um olhar apavorado.

"Você disse para Chloe da minha entrevista?"

"Não, eu não disse!"

"Obrigada. Por que eu quero contar para ela." Lois informa-o.

Eles queriam ir a uma lanchonete e comer qualquer coisa antes de ir para o apartamento de Lois. Clark ficou maravilhado com o tamanho do apartamento dela. Ele não era tão grande mas era de bom tamanho e bem decorado com os toques de Lois é claro.

"Bom apartamento!" Clark disse com um sorriso depois de entrar no lugar.

Embora o apartamento fosse muito bem decorado, o lugar estava uma bagunça. Pratos de molho, roupas por toda parte.

"Desculpa sobre isso! Você não acredita na louca semana que tive!" Lois explicando, um pouco envergonhada.

"Tudo bem Lois! Eu posso ajuda-la a limpar tudo isso se você quiser!"

"Mesmo?" Lois pergunta com um sorriso. "Maldição! Eu penso que meu banho vai ter que esperar!"

"Você sabe disso? Vá tomar seu banho e eu limpo tudo isso para você!" Clark se oferece com um tímido sorriso.

"Você está falando sério?" Lois pergunta descrente.

"Claro! Eu quero ajudar você!"

"Obrigada Smallvill! Você não é deste planeta!" Lois diz com um sorriso, e dá um beijo no rosto dele, fazendo-o corar. "Ohhhh Antes que eu esqueça...o envelope da Chloe!" Ela entrega para ele.

"De nada e não se preocupe...Eu darei isso a Chloe quando eu voltar para casa!" Clark disse colocando o envelope dentro da jaqueta.

Quando Lois entrou no banheiro, Clark usou sua super velocidade para limpar aquelas coisas no apartamento. Assustadoramente perdeu por volta de cinco minutos para limpar e colocar em ordem qualquer coisa. Os pratos saíram do molho para as estantes, brilhando. A cama de Lois estava arrumada e suas roupas guardadas no seu closet.

Depois de terminar de limpar. Clark começou rir por que Lois estava cantando a musica "Woman" no chuveiro.

Vinte minutos depois, Lois finalmente terminou seu banho e saiu do banheiro. Para a sua surpresa, seu apartamento esva limpo. Ela se vestiu com uma camiseta vermelha e jeans. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ela secou com uma toalha. "Owwww...Você é rápido! Como você fez isso? Eu gasto um dia tentando limpar meu próprio apartamento."

"Eu normalmente ajudo meus pais na fazenda também...Isso é uma parte do bolo!" ele responde com um sorriso.

"Eu estou impressionada, Smallville!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Obrigada!"

"De nada, Lois!" Ele sorri de volta para ela.

Inesperadamente, o telefone de Clark começou a tocar. Era Jonathan checando ele.

"Clark?" Jonathan pergunta.

"Pai? Você está bem? Você já terminou?"

"Eu receio que vá levar mais duas horas, filho! Eu só queria saber como você está."

"Eu estou bem, pai. Eu estou com a Lois em seu apartamento. Eu encontrei ela e viemos até aqui por que a Chloe pediu para pegar um envelope que ela precisa." Clark explica.

"Tudo bem Clark. Você pode me encontrar em duas horas no hospital?" Jonathan perguntou.

"Com certeza, pai."

Quando Clark desligou o telefone, Lois estava tentando comer uma pizza congelada mas o sabor não estava mais tão bom como antes.

"O você está tentando fazer?" Clark pergunta em descrédito.

"Bem...Eu sinto fome. Eu hot dog não é o suficiente para me satisfazer."

"Eu acredito! Mas você não pode comer isso!"

"Bem...O que você sugere, garoto do campo?" Lois pergunta sarcasticamente esperando Clark dar a ela outra repreensão.

"Espere aqui! Eu comprarei uma pizza! Que sabor você gosta?" Ele pergunta para ela.

"Presunto." Ela respondeu se sentindo maravilhada de como ele era doce.

"Eu voltarei logo."

Clark saiu do apartamento usando sua velocidade para ir a um Restaurante Italiano que ficava bem longe dali. Ele pediu uma de metade presunto e metade mussarela, em dez minutos ele já voltava com para o apartamento de Lois.

"Owww...Eu não sei o qual é o seu segredo mas como você pegou uma pizza em quase uma hora?" Lois pergunta suspeita.

"Eu dei uma ponta para o atendente fazer mais rapido." Clark mentiu com um falso sorriso.

"Você é cheio de surpresas, Clark Kent." Lois disse enquanto ela abria a caixa de pizza. Ela pegou um pedaço de pizza e comeu. Clark olhava ela com um grande sorriso.

"Você quer?" Lois oferece um pedaço para ele.

"Não...Estou cheio."

"Vamos lá. Isso é mussarela também. Aqui!" Lois pegou um pedaço de pizza de mussarela e colocou na boca de Clark, que sorri e comeu a pizza.

"E daí...?" Lois inquiriu, curiosa com a sua reação.

"Sim...Você estava certa Lois. Essa pizza está deliciosa!"

"Eu disse para você! Além do que eu não posso comer isso tudo sozinha. Você precisa me ajudar!"

"Por isso eu estou aqui. Para ajudar você!" Clark diz com uma risada pegando outro pedaço de pizza.

Dez minutos depois, eles já tinha terminado a pizza e caído no sofá vendo tv. Embora Lois pediu para Clark escolher um dos DVDs dela para ver, Clark não se decidia por um, então Lois decidiu pegar um dos seus favoritos; "Peixe Grande" com Ewan McGregor.

Eles prestaram atenção no filme. Mesmo Lois tendo visto ele por muitas vezes por causa da sua obsessão pelo Ewan McGregor, Clark não tinha visto ainda.

Eles estavam vendo a cena quando o personagem de Ewan, Edward, encontra a mulher dos seus sonhos, Sandra, e o tempo congela, literalmente.

"Você acredita nisso?" Clark pergunta, curioso sobre a resposta.

"No que?" Lois pergunta, confusa.

"O primeiro sinal do amor. Quando você encontra o amor da sua vida, o tempo para." Clark explica.

"Eu não sei...Talvez."

"Vamos lá, Lois! Você deve acreditar nisso! Sua prateleira de DVDs tem um monte de comédias românticas!" Ele insiste.

"Tudo bem Kent. Eu sou uma garota romântica! Eu admito...Mas qual garota não é?" Lois explica para ele. "Por que você me perguntou isso?"

"Eu não sei. Apenas curiosidade de saber o que você diria."

"Sei. Se vou dizer então..." Lois responde suspeitando.

Eram mais de cinco horas quando o filme finalmente terminou, com Lois chorando nos braços de Clark. Clark tentou acalma-la, mas seu trabalho não foi muito bom.

"Se acalme Lois! Isso é apenas um filme!"

"Eu sei...Mas isso é tão triste...Eu choro toda vez que eu vejo!"

Lois levantou e agarrou uma toalha de papel para secar suas lagrimas, mas foi Clark quem as secou depois. Ele olhou de lado a outro por um momento quando Clark observou que era tempo dele apanhar Jonathan no hospital.

"Você está bem? Eu tenho que ir agora, mas não posso ir com você desse jeito!"

"Eu estou bem Smalllville...Não se preocupe!"

"Que bom! Eu vejo você no aniversario de Chloe, certo?"

"Eu não perderei isso! Você diz isso a ela!"

"Isso foi divertido, Lois!" Clark disse enquanto saia do apartamento. Ele deu um beijo o rosto dela fazendo-a corar.

"É, foi..."

Quando Lois fechou a porta com um sorriso satisfeito, ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.  
"Não...Eu não estou amando ele!"

Mas ela não foi convincente com ela mesma. Ela estava amando o garoto da fazenda conhecendo melhor Clark Kent.

No Metropolis Hospital, Clark finalmente aparece para pegar Jonathan que o esperava a dez minutos.  
"Desculpa pai! Eu me atrasei!"

"Está tudo bem filho!" Jonathan dá um abraço em Clark. "Bem...Como foi seu dia?"  
Clark relembra seu dia com Lois e sorri.

"Foi perfeito!"

**Fim**

**Nota da Tradutora:** Gente essa é a primeira fan fic que eu traduzo...Acho que dei sorte! Olha que nem li! Eu vi o resumo e pensei que ela seria ótima de se traduzir, então enquanto fui traduzindo, fui lendo e amei..Achei simples e adorável! Fofa! Espero que tenham gostado.

Traduzida em 12 de Março de 2005 


End file.
